Along You Came
by platinumheart021
Summary: As Kaname's already frozen heart is about to crumble, a woman in the name of Yuuki comes along and thaws it out without even realizing it. Isn't it also wrong to be this interested with a stranger you've only met within a few moments?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! This is my very first Vampire Knight fanfic so please no hate but criticism is always welcome! **

**Disclaimer: **** I DON'T OWN VK OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

**Chapter I**

**.**

He felt the coldness of the snow surround him as it fell, wrapping him in its velvety embrace. The starless night made everything seem so serene and yet deadly, making the lonely pureblood even lonelier. There was nobody around him.

He both loved and hated the idea of being alone. He loved it for he could not hurt anyone with his powers. But, it also meant that no one was ever going to be there for him.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. He felt tired.

As he continued to watch tiny little snowflakes float freely towards him, he sensed someone approaching him. It was a vampire, a pureblooded woman vampire to be exact.

Craning his neck to the side he watched her make her way towards him. A hood covered her face making it impossible for him to discern what she looked like.

Finally, the woman stopped just beside his head and squatted. "Are you not cold?"

His eyes widened about a millimeter of a second before returning to its natural impassive look. She had the most alluring voice he's ever heard come out from a vampire before, it sounded soft and gentle and surprisingly enough, calming. Unlike most vampires that sounded impassive, uncaring and cold.

"I am." He said whilst shifting his eyes to the ground then back up to her covered face. "But it does not bother me."

A giggle escaped the woman's lips. It could be compared to the soft ringing of wind chimes, beautiful and soothing to the ears. "But still you feel cold. If you stay here long enough you could get frostbites."

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose as he turned his whole body to face her, "Vampires don't get frostbites."

He saw the slight movement of her head as she leaned it to the side. "You could get hypothermia?"

A slight chuckle escaped his lips, and to say he was shocked was an understatement. How long has it been since he last smiled? Not to mention _chuckle_? He was sure it has been decades or even centuries since a ghost of a smile last flitted across his face.

"What's so funny?" She sounded genuinely curious. As if the very question she asked was no laughing matter.

"Vampires have healing powers therefore no, I cannot and will not ever get hypothermia or the likes." The ends of his lips were quirked upwards now. This woman was certainly interesting. It was a weird feeling. To be interested in someone within seconds of meeting them was very rare for purebloods. But then again, she was also a pureblood so it was understandable that he would be a little curious about her. He assured himself.

She giggled again, "I am sorry, I seem to have forgotten that little fact." After she calmed down a little, she introduced herself, "My name is Yuuki, what's yours?"

His eyes flitted over her whole figure, trying to discern whether he should tell her his name or not. He decided to do the former. "Kaname."

He heard her hum in thought, "Kaname." The way his name rolled on her tongue sent shivers up his spine. It felt good to hear someone say his name after a long time. No body has ever called him by just his name for as long as he remembered. It was always Kaname-sama or Kuran-sama never just Kaname.

As his mind wandered, he noticed her lift a delicate looking hand towards her hood, "Kaname." She said again, tasting his name through her mouth while grasping the edge of her hood, "What a nice name." As she pulled her hood down, a strong wind passed raking through her luscious strands of hair, blowing it around her small face.

Kaname felt his eyes widen again at the beauty that was in front of him. Her mahogany coloured hair looked as if it was as soft as silk and her eyes. Her eyes were the colour of wine. She had a piercing gaze that looked like she could see through his soul and yet she looked at him gently with mirth dancing around her irises.

His already frozen heart felt like it was slowly but surely thawing out. She had a great effect on him and it was dangerous. For someone, nonetheless a pureblooded vampire to be smitten by another in such rapid pace was indeed very dangerous.

She stood and leaned over him, holding out her hand, "Come before you get buried under the snow."

He tried. He really did. But Kaname did not find the willpower to deny her offer. Slowly he raised his own hand and gently grasped hers. Her hand was warm, like the sun. Standing up, he found that she was about a head and a half shorter than him.

"Where are we going?" He asked, looking down at the petite form that was Yuuki.

She looked up at him and smiled a dazzling smile, "I know a place."

-  
**A/N: Okay! That's chapter 1 done! Hope you enjoyed that peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! Also, I forgot to mention that Yuuki and Kaname might be a little OOC in this fanfic and I hope y'all don't mind ANYWAYS! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE IS CHAPTER DOS!**

**Disclaimer: ****I still don't own VK and it's characters. **

**Chapter II**

**.**

Wood crackled in the fireplace as heat slowly radiated throughout the room. A blood red carpet covered the floor covering the cold wood underneath. The walls were covered in brown wallpaper. Two Victorian chairs and a single mahogany coffee table with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses occupied the almost barren room.

The oak door opened to reveal two purebloods lightly covered in snow.

"Come in, come in." Yuuki lightly pulled Kaname in the room while taking off her cloak and hanging it on the coat hanger.

The room instantly warmed Kaname's cold body. After all, he only sported a light dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, dress pants and slightly worn out leather shoes. Not a very good look for a pureblood such as himself.

He surveyed the room through impassive eyes and found that it was quite homely. The only lightning in the room was the fireplace, dim for human eyes but enough for vampires. Not too bright.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Yuuki move towards the only chairs in the room. Sitting on one of them, she slightly turned her head towards him and once again held out a hand. "Won't you sit with me?"

Kaname vaguely remembered how his legs moved in their own accord towards her outstretched hand, as if it was light and he was just a mere fly, curious as to what it is. The next thing he knew he was sitting next to the petite girl. Trying to collect his thoughts, he settled down into the comfort of the chair. A content sigh escaped his lips as the soft cushions encircled him with pure warmth. He watched the fire flicker before his eyes in a calming manner.

He heard a pop and his eyes slowly shifted towards the sound and found Yuuki pouring wine into two glasses.

She felt his eyes on her and to know that he – a complete stranger she picked up from out of nowhere – was looking at her made her cheeks flush slightly. Finishing up with the wine bottle, she placed the cork back on top tightly and with nimble fingers, held up a glass of wine towards Kaname.

With a smile on her lips, she watched as he contemplated whether to take it or not. She extended her arm to full length until he took it. "It's only common to treat a guest to a drink, no?"

He gently hummed in approval as he took the glass and twirled the liquid inside gently.

Yuuki watched him as she took a sip of her own drink. Placing the glass in between her hands, she decided to ask him a question. "What were you doing out there in the snow?"

Kaname stopped twirling his drink for a moment and propped his free arm on the armrest and placed his cheek on top of his knuckles. "I was thinking."

She blinked her wide wine coloured eyes as she processed his answer. Taking another sip of her beverage before putting it down, she slightly leaned towards him. "How can you think when it's so cold?" She asked, "Wouldn't it have been better to think inside where you'll be warm and comfortable?"

"The cold helps." Was his simple answer.

Yet again, she had to pause for a second to understand his words but she couldn't, "How so?" she quirked her head to the side completely curious.

She found him particularly interesting. Yuuki was enthralled just by his presence alone. He had an air of mystery surrounding him. He looked rather dangerous and deadly yet at the same time lonely. She felt the need to approach him as if he was someone who's soon going to be very important to her.

His gaze left the dancing flames and slowly moved towards her curious face. She was rather cute in his opinion. As that thought passed through his mind he instantly crushed it with an imaginary foot. He shouldn't think of her as anything more than as a stranger. For now.

"It numbs the pain."

He watched as her eyebrows slightly furrows, creating tiny creases in between. Her pink lips were formed into a small pout and he found it rather adorable. Yet again, the imaginary foot came stomping in his own mind crushing every word his brain uttered.

"Are you hurt?" Oh how susceptible she was. He found it quite amusing.

The ends of his lips slightly quirked upwards. Taking a sip of his own wine, he shifted his gaze back towards the flames and then back to her waiting face. "My answer would vary with what the definition of the word hurt you're thinking."

She cocked her head to the side and blinked at him. "Are you physically hurt?"

Another chuckle escaped his lips. That was twice in the same night that she made him chuckle. The male pureblood wondered why he did when it was easy not to.

Then suddenly before he could answer she smiled, "Oh wait! Vampires have healing abilities therefore it is impossible for you to be physically hurt." He noticed how proud she looked to have remembered what he had told her before and he couldn't help but think how endearing she was. Thrice that night the foot of doom – as he named it – came barging into his thoughts, stomping the very word he just described her. As his imaginary foot continued stomping down the word until it was nothing, he noticed the sudden drop of emotion on her face.

"What's the matter?" He couldn't help but ask. He found the sad emotion she wore odd. It didn't quite fit her whole person.

She looked at him gently. She appeared like she was just a millimeter away from breaking, "If you're not physically hurt then you must be hurting emotionally," She said and his eyes widened for just a fraction of time, "and that is worse than being in pain physically."

He couldn't help but quirk a brow upwards. "Oh and how so?"

Surprise clearly showed on her face, "Because physical pains can heal very quickly." She answered, "Emotional pain on the other hand heal very slowly and sometimes it doesn't heal at all."

Her words certainly struck something inside Kaname. Whatever she struck, he refused to show it. He took another sip of his wine and locked his eyes at the dancing flames.

Yuuki watched him stare at the fire. She felt sad for him for some odd reason. Gathering up her wits, she grabbed her drink, downed it within a second and asked once more, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Kaname has been shocked way too many times in just one evening. He watched as she planted her eyes towards the wall, a blush slowly creeping up her cheeks.

"I mean, it helps to talk about it." She explained, "Sometimes you just need to let everything out and let someone else hear your thoughts instead of bottling it up all the time."

He stared at her and just stared.

She could feel it too. She felt like if he stared at her anymore she'd burst into flames.

A sigh escaped his lips and her head whipped towards him so fast she should've gotten a whiplash.

She saw that he returned to gently twirling his wine with an empty look in his eyes. "It's been such a long time since I've talked to another living and breathing person. I've walked miles and miles without encountering anybody who would accept me. Those were certainly dark times."

A look of understanding dawned on her. He was lonely.

She smiled gently. "Me too."

He stared at her again in question.

She faced him, "Well, maybe not as long as you have but it's been a long time that I've spoken to another."

It was Kaname this time that quirked his head slightly to the side, "What about the servants here?"

She chuckled, "In all honesty it's been a long time since I was last here." She sighed, "You see, terrible things happened in this house years ago that caused me great pain. I felt like I had to get away for a while you know? Then on my way back here I was a little hesitant, and then I saw you and thought that I should bring you along just incase I couldn't handle it."

He once again leaned his head onto his knuckles, "So I was just some sort of reassurance for you? How mean."

Yuuki stammered as she hurriedly apologized, "No, it's not like that, well maybe it was but no it isn't and, and, and I'm sorry." She bowed her head in shame.

A slight chuckle could be heard from Kaname and Yuuki didn't miss it. She felt relieved that he was okay with it and settled down in her seat.

Silence settled in the room and the only sound the both could hear were the crackling of the fire.

A moment passed before Kaname spoke, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Eh?" She was confused.

Kaname took another sip of his wine before placing it down on the table, "It helps to talk about it."

She giggled as he repeated what she said and then she sighed. "I used to live here with my parents, they were great people who did everything they could to make me happy. In my eyes, they really could do no wrong. Everything seemed perfect for me at that time, nothing was wrong in my own little bubble. But as they all say, everything good must come to an end. So, about ten years ago I was talking with my mother and father in this same room when suddenly everything turned into chaos." Yuuki took a deep breath and poured herself another glass of wine before she offered some to Kaname. He declined and so she gulped it down in one go. She doesn't even know Kaname and she's telling him all this already. She found it quite odd but she was a little happy she could let it all out now and so she continued.

"A man suddenly burst through the door and tried to lunge for me but my father held him down. I remember them calling him Rido. He was my uncle apparently. I remember him continuously shouting my mother's name and how much he loved her and that if he couldn't have her, he'd have me instead. My mother and father were enraged and so they fought him. He was strong, so, so strong. The next thing I saw was my father standing up with a sword through his chest. It was no ordinary sword though it was an anti-vampire weapon. Before he even fell to the ground, he reduced to nothing. My mother was in such shock she went wild. She attacked him left and right continuously. She managed to damage him but he was still there. It seemed like she couldn't kill him no matter how hard she tried. He was that strong. Then out of nowhere the sword pierced my mother's heart as well. I just stood there stock-still. I couldn't do anything as she too reduced into nothing just like my father. At that moment I was beyond petrified. I can still remember Rido's sickening smile as he looked at me. He wasn't dead but it sure looked like it took a lot for him to just stand, before he disappeared he told me he was going to come for me again. I don't know why I didn't just stab him right then and there. After he disappeared, I ran away and never looked back." By the end, Yuuki was crying.

Kaname's heart felt like it was being squeezed by millions of thorny roses as he watched Yuuki cry. Without a second thought, he gracefully moved from his seat towards her. Gently grasping her shaking form, he hugged her to his chest. He felt the need to reassure her that she was going to be fine. That he was there. That HE WILL protect her from Rido, but he couldn't say it. He didn't know how.

After a few moments, Yuuki finally calms a little. She gently wipes her eyes and smiles at him. "Thank you, it felt good finally letting it all out."

Kaname searched her face for something. He didn't know what he was searching for but he was just looking for something. Finding only relief in her features he sighs and slightly quirks his mouth upwards while standing up. "It's alright, when you need someone to talk to just come find me."

Yuuki was shocked as she stared at him, "Wait, you're leaving?"

He looked down at her and nodded, continuing towards the door. He was almost out when he felt a tug at the hem of his shirt. Looking behind him he saw Yuuki with panicked eyes.

"Why are you leaving?" She asked, desperation in her voice.

"It's almost dawn and I need to find someplace to sleep." He answered evenly. He really did need to find a place to stay soon or else he'll suffer under the sun.

Yuuki fumbled around a little and then she grasped his arm, "Then stay here." She said, eyes hopeful.

He stared at her.

"I mean, there's plenty of rooms and their barely used and plus you'll never find shelter in time if you go now, the sun's almost up." She reasoned. "Also, you need new clothes. Surely you don't feel very comfortable in those. You look about my father's size as well and I'm positive he's still got clothes in their old room." With every word she spoke her grip on his arm got stronger and stronger.

She looked up at him with hope in her eyes and he gave up. "Alright, I'll stay." He sighed. It seems like there was no winning against this girl.

-

**A/N: Phew! Finally done~ Okay guys this was one long chappie! Y'know I feel like I should be getting a cookie out of this. -.- Oh well XD I hope you enjoyed it… -crosses fingers- Let me know what y'all think okay? **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW'S MAKE ME HAPPY! AND LOTS OF REVIEWS MEANS FASTER UPDATES! **


End file.
